


Shadow loses himself in some sweet sweet Jazz

by Dovebodywash



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, i wrote this because i thought it would b stupidly hilarous if omega liked doja cat, leave a kudo if at the very least one of the three jokes hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovebodywash/pseuds/Dovebodywash
Summary: Music has always been a very personal thing to Shadow. In order to bond and connect with his new friends, they decide to have a quiet jam session.





	Shadow loses himself in some sweet sweet Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the tone hits, enjoy

The music floated around the room like a sweet smell, and with his eyes closed, Shadow let himself float with the music. Jazz was the only kind of music, where he could really relax. He could simply pretend he didn’t exist, or at least not in the physical realm and let the waves of sound wash over him. 

It was rare that Shadow actually had any time to himself. It was rare that he actually took the time to stop doing and just let himself be. To be in every sense of the word, for the longest time he didn’t believe he could “be”. That he could breathe, see, hear, and taste the same life, everyone else had. Afterall, he wasn’t created to simply “be” no, no he hadn’t had the privilege. He was made to be a cure, a weapon, to be everything that nobody else could ever be. He had a predestined purpose, carefully planned out from the watchful eye of scientists and government officials alike. 

Sometimes, he wished to go back to that. To the comfort of knowing what his life would be like before he could have truly even comprehended any of it. There was pride in being aware of everything that he was and was going to be. Even with the memories being only so out of reach and blurred to barely being recognizable. Shadow longed for that comfort with the assuredness of it all, and in some ways, the music brought a fraction of that back. As it itched the part of his brain that had selfishly kept the rest of his memories away, it brought a sense of familiarity he was unused to. He could never explain why this specific type of music brought up such confusing feelings, but it didn’t bother him. Infact, Shadow would almost admi-

“Shadow, your turn is almost over. Do you want to queue another song for when it’s your turn again?” Omega asked, robotically unaware that Shadow was about to mentally enter the final stage of grief, but was harshly wrenched away by the realization he was, actually, like real like in the present moment. 

“Actually, can you queue ‘The Way Things Are’ by Anita Marie three more times?” Shadow responded, stretching a bit. 

Omega turned his head toward Shadow, “I have observed you listening to that song for the entirety of this bonding exercise, which has lasted 3 hours, while you lie face first on the floor.” 

“And? What you have a problem with that?”

Omega’s eyes flickered on and off in what could only be called absolute disbelief, “I will presume playing the next song. Do not pay any attention as I delete this encounter from my files. Do not bring this up ever again.” 

Soon the song the all too catchy melody ‘MOOO!’ by Doja Cat started to blast from the speakers. It wasn’t something that Shadow could personally experience emotional nirvana to, but it wasn’t exactly his turn soooo…. It would have to do for now.


End file.
